The Tales of Sirius Black at Hogwarts
by Aduial Ohtar
Summary: A vivid retelling of Sirius's Black time spent at Hogwarts. Pranks will be in abundence and of course the story of the great mauraders, which starts at year one! R&R, please! Flames are ok, but don't over use the privelege. My first fan fic! not slash
1. Default Chapter

This is the intro to my story, I will do all seven years, but I won't annoy any one with not updating quickly!! This is in, sort of, Sirius's mindset!! Please read my other works when they are posted!! THANK YOU! R&R! Flames are welcome, but don't over use the privilege. I'm also sry if the other chapters do not upload I have been trying to fix this problem for a long time now!!!

Specific story written by Joey, not Caro

Disclaimer: Almost all Ideas and names of people places are things are not my own, they are J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Intro

The day Sirius had been waiting for the day when he would leave to go to Hogwarts. Problem was he had another eight hours and fifty nine seconds until he was considered, in his mind, home free. He rolled over in his bed pleading with himself to go to sleep wishing that it was morning. He was so anxious to see what Hogwarts was _really_ like. Was it everything it was said to be? Sirius new in his heart that it would be more to him than it ever was to anyone else for it would be an escape form his family.

The formidable Blacks, what was there to say about them? Their actions had proved them to be one of the most powerful wizarding, pureblood, families in the world, with that they had also shamed their names and had chosen alliances, which in Sirius's mind, were evil. Rich? Yes. But open to people who were not purebloods and not desiring to join the Dark Lord's minions? No.

In Sirius's mind, being pureblooded was nice, but it didn't mean everything about a person. After having several arguments with his parents and having "accidentally" associating with half bloods or less, had taught him to keep his thoughts to himself.

Tired of day dreaming, he sat up in his bed and yawned. He stared once again at his clock to make sure that he had not read the clock wrong and rose from his bed. He was very tall for his age, and according to the females he had known, very handsome. He had a sharp face, with a genuine smile. His teeth were white compared to his olive complexion and dark hair, almost black, was laid knotted on his head. Sighing to himself, he grabbed his bath robe and slippers and headed down the stairs of the Black family mansion.

As he walked, he glanced up at the murals on the wall. His family portrait was his favorite, his mother, father and little brother stood huddled in a group hug as Sirius paced in and out of the picture on the side, looking very angry.

At the bottom of the stairs his Hogwarts supply laid ready for the day ahead. He smiled slightly at the thought of leaving the dreaded place. His parents hated him and the only reason he really stayed was for his younger brother's sake.

Sirius sat down on the couch strategically placed next to the door and laid back and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

WHAM!! Sirius fell on the hard wood floor and stared up as his mother and father rushed around him getting everything ready for the trip to the train station. "Don't just lay there on the floor Sirius GET UP!" His mother screeched at him.

Sirius pulled himself off the ground and grabbed his Hogwarts robes and went into his bedroom to change. When he was dressed he looked into the mirror, sleeked back his thick blackish brown hair and left the room.

He had obviously had taken longer than his parents had wanted as they pushed him out the door telling him to hurry. Glancing down at his witch, he noticed he still had a hour before the train left. Skipping breakfast was a disappointment, but knowing that this would be the last time he'd be in his house for a year warmed his heart. "When you get to platform nine and ten run between the pillar.", his parents said while shutting him in a cab.

Sirius arrived at the train station quickly, which surprised him for muggle taxis never seem to get anywhere quickly but rather get stuck in a traffic jam. He walked into the large station smiling and found his platform he also found a rather distressed brunette in Hogwarts robes pacing back and forth. "Do you need help?" Sirius asked kindly.

"HELP! Why would I need help from you?" She glared at him and sat down on her trunks.

"Well you don't seem to be able to get onto the plat—"

"I can perfectly well get on to the platform, I just don't know where it is!", the girl practically screamed at him.

"I can help you there, simply walk between the barriers nine and ten."

the girl stared and, to Sirius's belief, realized he to was wearing a Hogwarts robe and was getting strange from passersby. "Oh, I'm so sorry for yelling it just I didn't realize… well… you know." The girl stuttered to say with a light smile.

"Sirius Black and I don't think I caught your name?" Sirius asked.

"Lily, Lily Evans." She spoke quietly now and hurried away onto the platform.

Behind her stood Sirius, _favorite cousin_, Bellatrix Le Strange giving Sirius a dark glare. "Helping mudbloods now? I didn't not except such lowness from you."

She shot past, her cloak flowing out behind her. Sirius muttered curses under his breath as he made it through the platform and boarded the train. He sat by himself in his compartment every so often glancing at his watch to see when the train would leave. A boy walked into the compartment, obviously a first year like Sirius, with jet black hair and striking blue eyes. Sirius immediately recognized him as a Potter and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Knowing that if his parents knew he was here sitting with him they would kill him. _Screw your parents Sirius, _he said to himself, _you're not at home any more!_

"Hi, I'm James Potter." The boy said.

"Sirius, Sirius Black." Sirius stated.

Potter made a confused face, seeing that he made have made a mistake sitting with him for he knew the black reputation. "It's alright I'm not gonna hex you mate." Sirius said while watching Potter thinking hard about something in his head.

"If you did I'd just curse you right back." He said with a smile.

I imagine you would, but I _really_ don't feel like sending some one to the hospital wing the first day." Sirius grinned.

"James laughed, "I doubt you could pull that off, on your first day."

"But you could?"

"While leave that up to you, whether you want to find out or not."

They sat their in silence, but Sirius new he had already found his first friend.

The train whistle blew as they began to pull away from the Platform. A ruffled haired boy with pale skin and brown hair opened the compartment door," Can I sit here?"

"Yeah sure take a seat," Sirius said, as he glanced to look out the window.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin."

James sat up in his seat and said "James Potter, and that over there is Sirius Black though he says he won't hex us on the train."

Remus stared in confusion, but said nothing. "He's just joking," Sirius stated" I'm not like the rest of them."

"The rest of…" Remus asked anxiously.

"My family" , Sirius replied.

Remus nodded in understanding. Every wizarding family knew who the Blacks were and Sirius knew that their reputation would follow him everywhere.

The boys quickly became friends having many silly conversations on the train as it slowly approached Hogwarts.

* * *

I hoped you liked my first, well sort of chapter. I thought I needed to start somewhere, but I promise it will get more exciting!!! Please read and review feel free to flame for any type of review is valuable though perhaps not slef esteem lifting! laughs at own joke. I promise to not leave anyone one hanging for more than a few days, I know how annoying it is when people don't update so expect it to SOON!! Thank you for READING! 


	2. Meeting of friends and of enemies

Here's my second chapter and I hope that it uploads normally!!! Sorry to any one who read my other fanfic and never got the real intro or first chapter I don't know what went wrong! Here it is hope you enjoy! (disclaimer in introduction).

* * *

He stood, ready for his name to be called up to the sorting hat. He could feel his nerves buzzing inside of him and felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. "Sirius Black," A stern looking Professor McGonagall called out.

The Slytherin table already had smiles on their face and was preparing to clap. Cautiously Sirius slumped down onto the stool as Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head. "Another one of the Black's I see," it whispered in his ear" but not much like them in character. Your brave and cunning yes and seem to have a troublesome sense of humor. You've got a lot of brains in your head and it seems that you know how to use them. A little too loyal I'm afraid for Slytherin. Looking over it all it better be, GRYFFINDOR."

Sirius rose from his seat stunned. He felt as though he had swallowed his heart and his stomach had turned over. He slowly walked to the Gryffindor table feeling very uncomfortable as every pair of eyes in the room watched him take his seat. Quickly though, and to Sirius's enjoyment, everyone adverted their attention to the next first year being placed. When the sorting was complete Sirius was happy to know that James and Remus were both in Gryffindor along with a chubby, round boy named Peter Pettigrew. The girls placed in Gryffindor were Rhys Davies, Gwen Ellis, Sarah Morrison, and the brunette form the train station, Lily Evans.

Everyone clapped and cheered when the sorting was complete, including Sirius. James seemed to de delighted to be in Gryffindor and spent the whole feast trying to cheer up Sirius, who looked rather displeased.

The Head Boy, Arthur Weasley led the first years up to their new common room. It was large, furnished with desks, bookshelves, and large comfy red chairs and sofas. A fire roared in the large stone fireplace and it had a welcoming feeling to it. "First years the password is Mandrake and it will be switched every month. You will find your luggage has already been brought up to your rooms and this is the common room. Boys' dormitories to your left, girls' to your right," Arthur Weasley shouted so everyone could here.

Sirius quickly flopped into a large, red chair and James slumped into the one next to him. "I think I can get used to this," James said smiling," Its good luck we all ended up in the same house."

"Good luck for you," Sirius said with an upset tone. "Tomorrow has been marked my death day."

Peter Pettigrew laughed at Sirius's statement, while James and Sirius stared. He quickly became quite and hurried away up the stairs to the dormitory. "It can't be that bad Sirius," James said attempting to make him happy.

"Oh, yes it can." Sirius replied.

"We better get going to sleep," Remus whispered quietly. "I don't like that way the head boy is starring at me."

James and Sirius laughed while Remus sat their mouthing "what?"

"Alright, alright let's get going, but I'm not making any promises I'm going to sleep." James stated.

"I agree with that", Sirius replied.

They ran up the stairs to their dormitory and played exploding snap for several hours until they were worn down. Everyone feel asleep except for Sirius who turned in his bed, feeling as though someone was going to jump out of the wall and attack him. Great two days with out any sleep Sirius thought to himself as he slowly feel asleep.

* * *

"I met him, today," James stated proudly.

"Met who?" Remus questioned

"The boy who's life is going to become a living hell for our next seven years, Severus Snape."

"More like Snivellus if you ask me." Sirius said joining the table for breakfast. "And it only took us twenty minuets in our first day at Hogwarts to find him."

"Sirius accidentally tripped him in the hallway and he went flying down the stairs, books landing everywhere, then he tried to hex us but we dodged and it hit one of those armored knight things—" James said proudly.

"And it came right back and hit him straight in his face and his nose swelled up to be as big as a water melon," Sirius said laughing hysterically.

"I thought you weren't going to send anyone to the hospital wing on the first day." Remus said sarcastically.

"Well I screwed over that plan, but it does prove that I can and that any one who gets in my—." Sirius said in a show off type voice, but was cut off.

"You sent some one to the hospital wing on your first day?" Lily Evans asked sounding angry and in disbelief.

"Look he's coming back to breakfast." James pointed out. And sure enough a small, hooked nosed, greasy hair child walked in with a bright, red nose. He looked very displeased and upset. He sat down at the Slytherin table by himself. Lily Evans looked as though steam was about to come out her ears. "That's horrible," she said "How could you ever do that to someone… one the first day."

"Well its not your business, you know. If what don't want to hear it you can GO AWAY before I'll hex you." Sirius yelled at her.

Lily buried her face in her books and quickly hurried out the Great Hall. "You didn't have to yell at her, you know," James said disapprovingly.

"Well, it really wasn't her business and… I mean come on she didn't have to get mad at me and…" Sirius stopped trying to justify himself when Professor McGonagall walked over to the table.

She began to hand out schedules. Sirius stared straight ahead when she got to his end of the table she stopped. "Mr. Black, I think it extraordinarily unacceptable to be starting fights on the first day of classes. But seeing as it is the first day I will let you off with only a warning, but if you have any more of these slip ups you will be having detention with me." She said angrily.

"Sorry Professor—"Sirius began to say.

"You should be," And with that she briskly took off to the teachers table muttering under her brief about students misbehaving.

"You are so lucky." Peter Pettigrew said with a smile. "I was sure you were going to be expelled."

Sirius laughed and said quietly," It's gonna take more than that to get me thrown out of this school."

And with that the four of the boys laughed leaving the Gryffindor table heading towards their first class, Potions, when a red letter landed on Sirius's books. He stopped suddenly and told his friends he'd met them at the class that he had to go to the bathroom.

He quickly opened the door to a vacant room and opened the Howler. "SIRIUS OSWALD BLACK, YOU HAVE SHAMED OUR FAMILY NAME BY BEING SELECTED INTO TO GRYFFINDOR WITH THE REST OF THOE HALFBLOODS, AND WORST OF ALL MUDBLOODS. YOU HAVE BETRAYED YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS, AND NOW I HERE YOU'RE ASSOCIATING WITH THE POTTERS. YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR THIS INSTANT AND TELLING HIM THAT YOU ARE TO BE PUT INTO SLYTHERIN. IT YOU MAKE ANOTHER SCREWUP YOU ARE COMING STRAIGHT HOME." Said his mother's voice projected three times louder than usual.

Sirius turned around to leave the room as the howler shredded itself, but Professor Dumbledore was blocking his way out. Sirius jumped in surprise, as Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I'm afraid there is nothing to do about your sorting," He said in a gentle voice. "But I think personally you like the fact that you are in Gryffindor because your family doesn't like it."

And with that had vanished from the room. Sirius thought about his last words as he walked into potions he quickly pulled a seat up next to James and began to listen to his teachers lecture.

* * *

"Do you believe that guy? A two scroll essay on the first day?" James said angrily to his three new friends as they left the potions class room and headed to transfiguration.

"Well maybe if you hadn't talked out of turn we wouldn't have to do it and we'd still have 10 more points," Lily Evans said as she briskly walked past them.

"Oh come on Lily," A red-headed girl with striking green eyes said." It wasn't totally their fault Professor Archinge was unfair. Its like he doesn't like Gryffindors."

"This just occurred to you?," Sirius asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, no," Rhys said in a matter of fact manner." According to all the older students all the potions teachers only like Slytherins."

Lily sighed in disbelief and hurried on ahead, while Rhys stayed behind to talk to the four. Lily immediately became annoyed "Rhys!" She hollered, "We're gonna be late for transfiguration hurry it up!!"

Rhys hurried to catch up with Lily who now was walking very fast, practically running. "So Lily, you trying to pry away anyone how might talk to me?" Sirius asked in a joking manner. "Afraid I might hex them."

James shoved him hard in th e shoulder and called out, "He's only joking."

Remus and Peter laughed as Lily Evans grunted loudly, tryign to show disrespect, but accidentally tripping over her own feet. Rhys bent down took help her up and shook Sirius an angry glare. The girls headed off even quicker and dashed so far down the corridor none of them could see them. "Sirius," James said slightly aggravated. "That was uncalled for."

"What are you her lawyer?" Sirius asked.

"No!" James answered a little to quickly.

"Right," Sirius said, while making a face as though he was in deep thought. "DO you like her?"

James looked slightly offended "No, no not at all why would you never think that?"

Sirius made an evil grin on his face. "No reason."

Sirius quickly forgot about uncovering James's crush when Snivellus turned the corner of the corridor. Sirius shoved Remus hard in the shoulder as Remus turned his head and let out a muffled laugh. "Sirius don't do something stupid" James and Peter said at the same time.

"Don't worry," Sirius said. "Perfectus totalis." He said raising his wand.

The spell hit Snape in the back as he slowly fell forward onto his books. The boys laughed as did the rest of the corridor. "Think that was funny do you?" Professor McGonagall stated.

Sirius turned around to his dismay. "I'll be seeing you tonight Mr. Black, that is if you don't have any other detentions"

"Sirius shook his head, signaling no and hurried into the classroom while the Professor unbinded Snape.

* * *

The rest of Sirius's day was, to him, extraordinarily boring. The first years seemed to do nothing but learn how to levitate a feather in Professor Flitwicks class. This James and Sirius had accomplished in their first try and spent the rest of the day flying it around the room, which they seemed to enjoy but, according to Flitwick, "it was a distraction."

They rounded out the day at dinner. This, for Sirius, didn't last long for he was made to help the house elves clean dishes with out magic.

Sirius came out of the kitchen and briskly walked up the steps to Gryffindor tower. He felt something hit him and the back and a loud pop. He immediately fell forward onto the steps, and his head hit the stair. He stared up at how was attacking him. A group of Slytherins, one of them being Bellatrix, stood on top of the stair laughing. It was the same stairs were he had _accidentally_ tripped Snape. "Give us your worst hex then Sirius," Bellatrix said with a smile puling at her lips.

"I'm not stupid," Sirius said smiling back." If I hex you, you will dodge hit the armor and it will come back and hit me. Doing this in Snivellus defense?"

"No!" Snape came out and yelled.

"Good," Sirius said with a smile. "Because I didn't think my cousin wants to associate herself with a halfblood."

Snape looked at this in offense and became very upset. Sirius walked through the group of slytherins getting punched a few times. Before the reached the last set of stairs to the common room he smiled at them. "Boilious!" he said as it hit off the armor and right onto Snivellus who yelped in pain.

He stumbled from being tired as he walked up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. _Mandrake_ he said in sleepy voice. The fat lady made a mean face at him, but let him in. Sirius glanced up at the clock, it was almost midnight. James, Remus and Peter sat in the common room Peter had fallen asleep on one of the comfortable looking chairs as Remus and James played wizard's chess. "You're back!" jambs yelled, which woke Peter up. "How was it?"

"Boring, like the rest of the day. I had to wash the dishes with the house elves, who wouldn't let me touch anything so I had to sit in a corner for about three hours and watch them clean them."

James stared at him looking curious. "That doesn't explain were you got that cut? Haven't you been gone for more than three hours?" Remus asked in a know it all sort of way.

"I don't know how I got it, and how am I supposed to know when I have left?" Sirius said in defense.

James and Remus stared at him unconvinced as Peter fell back asleep. "Sirius, tell us what really happened."

Sighing, Sirius went through a retelling of what had happened that night after his detention.


	3. Dark Forest thoughts and trouble

Heres my third chaoter and thank you to the one person who reviewed (though it does not say that on fanfiction). Please keep reviewing and I hope others follow your example. For diclaimer see introduction.

* * *

Sirius woke up the next morning feeling slightly light headed but he did not remember why. He pulled himself out of bed and got ready for the day. As he began to walk down the steps to the Gryffindor common room, he saw James walking slowly down the steps not paying attention to were he was going. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, he rushed down the stairs and tackled James just as he reached the final step. James, who lost his balance, hit the ground hard and skidded into the door ahead while Sirius landed on top of him, laughing hysterically.

Sirius swiftly rose from on top of James offering him a hand to help him get up. James reached for his hand but when he saw Sirius's face gave a yelp. "Did you look in the mirror this morning?" James asked in a quivering voice.

"Why am I looking more handsome than usual?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"I'd say so," James replied with a hint of laughter in his voice. "I would look in a mirror before you go out in public looks like you got a huge bruise on your head."

Sirius ran up the stairs back to the dormitory and was quite startled to look into the mirror. A large bruise was left where his cut was from last night. It took over a large part of his forehead and looked very gruesome. He quickly put his hands over his head an bolted out of the room and down to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Though Sirius's head was healed, it hurt for the next couple of weeks. Unknowingly, He seemed to have shifted into a regular pattern of activities while at Hogwarts. Though, about a month and a half into the school year, two things had caught his eye. One being the Forbidden Forest.

Sirius's curiosity seemed to have gotten the best of him when it came to that topic. It was mysterious and the fact that the students were not allowed into not only intrigued him, it encouraged him to go in it. It seemed that three days before Halloween he had made up his mind to go into the dark forest and see what it was all about. James, of course, was supporting the dangerous idea thinking it would be "totally awesome." Remus, on the other hand, did not seem to agree with the idea at all. Every time Sirius would start to plan his adventure in the dark forest Remus would protest loudly hoping another would hear his complaints. "I'm going in not matter what you say," Sirius said argumentatively at lunch one day. "You might as well stop wasting your breath YELLING AT US!"

"We already have mothers, but thank you for your offer," James said sarcastically.

"Come on guys, lesson to the lone voice of reason. If you go in there who knows what will happen you could be killed, and if you get caught coming out you'll be expelled!" Remus replied.

James stared at him hard in the eyes. "You're not even going to be here you said you were seeing your Grandmother and if you were youwouldn't the ones thatwould get intotrouble it'd be me and Sirius."

"What is your problem anyway?" Sirius said loudly.

Remus looked from one boy to the next in complete confusion, he as at a loss for words. He shook his head signaling his defeat. "If yougo init and intotrouble, I'll be the one to say I told you so."

"Great," Sirius in fake happiness.

* * *

You're probably wondering what the other thing Sirius had found out in the few short weeks he had been at Hogwarts, and that was his new found popularity with the _fine ladies_. No one, at first meeting Sirius, would think him to be such a flirt. James joked around saying it was impossible for him to talk straight out to a girl. Sirius would always come back saying that James wished he had his ability which often came into use. For instance, if he couldn't figure out his homework answers he'd simply ask one of his new "girlfriends" and they would answer it for him. Sirius had thought of not doing his homework at all and let his adoring fans do it, but Evans caught him and gave him a quite nasty lecture that he didn't want to have to listen to again.

Sirius had noticed, and was making fun of him more than ever, that James had truly had a crush on Lily Evans, who seemed to hate him. Sirius also had developed a crush on a certain red head from Gryffindor door, Rhys Davies, who coincidentally, seemed to like Remus who liked her and so forth became the first first year couple. But knowing Sirius "he always is up for a challenge."

On their way back to class (charms), the boys ran into Snivellus Snape. He turned the corridor and stood to face them. He wore upset and surprise on his face. He seemed to have immediately realized his mistake, but not before James could cast a spell on him that turned his legs into "jelly" legs. The four boys saw the spectacle to be quite fun and were hysterically laughing. Snape's face turned red and he seemed to be at a loss for words

"Yooouuuuu villainous pirates!" He shouted at them, which made them go into another fit of laughter.

Peter scurried away before anymore harm would be done. "'Villainous pirates' that's the best you can do?" James said.

"More like marauders if you ask me." Sirius said with a smile. "It sounds better."

"Does it?" said Professor McGonagall cold voice behind him.

"We were going to take the spell off of him really," James said pleadingly.

She gave the three remaining boys a cold glare. "Well take it off of him then," She said quickly.

James grabbed his wand, mumbled a few words, and a gold colored ray hit Snape in the legs. Instead of it curing "jelly" legs Snape's legs totally disappeared. Sirius let out a howl of laughter. "Very funny Mr. Potter," she said slyly. "You three will be spending your new week's detention with Mr. Filch."

She turned to go back down the corridor with a smile. The boys stood there in shock, but quickly began to rush back to class. When a voice called out behind them "And Mr. Potter if you don't take that curse off of Mr. Snape that'll two weeks.'

* * *

Remus was shaking with anger at dinner. "You had to drag me into getting in trouble?" Remus said angrily.

"What are friends for?" Sirius said with a smile.

Remus began to mutter under his breath and his face began to grow red. "It's only a weeks detention," Sirius said gently.

"A weeks detention for you Sirius Black only adds on to your mounting reputation as 'the bad boy' for the rest of us it looks like were idiots being pulled into to one of your pranks. YOU ARE A SELFISH Son of A—", Remus yelled.

"You really think I'm a quote on quote 'bad boy'," Sirius said with a bright smile.

"Why are you giving all of the credit to Sirius?" James said in an offended manner. "I cast the spell! And Why does he get to be the 'bad boy'?"

Peter stood on the side of the argument watching the boys quarrel and chuckling to himself. Remus looked like he was about to burst with anger, James looked thoroughly offended, and Sirius looked as though Christmas had come early.

The group of first year Gryffindors came down the hallway talking merrily to their pack. "Hey Rhys, do you think I'm a 'bad boy'?"Sirius said with a smile.

"Nice try Sirius. IF the worst you can do is trip some one on the stairs I don't see how that qualifies you." She said walking away with an evil smirk on her face.

Sirius looked very upset and turned to Remus how was calming himself down. "You planned this all didn't you?" Sirius said unhappily. Remus looked shocked and slightly confused.

"What are you talking about Sirius?" Remus asked

"You betrayed the Marauders!" Sirius shouted

"I betrayed the what?

"You wanted to get us in trouble so you could have people smite my pride, didn't you? And it's the Marauders! This is what we're calling our group."

"Group?"

"Yes, our group consisting of you, James, Peter, and I."

"Oh," Remus gave him a strange glare and said sarcastically." That's exactly it you found me out. Damn you Sirius you're good."

"Really? I mean I knew I was that good all the time." He said with a smile.

"You are so full of yourself." Remus said with a sigh.

Sirius smiled back," Oh, I know."

The boys stared at each other for a couple of minutes before laughing. Remus still looked shocked at being called a betrayer, but saw that it was in good nature. Sirius was in good humor as he walked to his detention.

Professor McGonagall never seemed to be very forgiving in assigning detention, especial to Sirius. It could have been the fact that it was his second in the first three weeks of the school year, but Sirius had a hunch that he would be there a lot more later in life.

Remus, James and Sirius sat in her office for three hours writing lines, each of them having to write something different. Sirius go the pleasure of writing "I will never ever curse anyone in the corridors again or tempt any one to." He thought this was quite boring and added on a few words at the end like "in the site of Professor McGonagall" or "with the exception of Snivellus Snape."

At the end of their long detention, which was at nine o'clock, Sirius was assigned one more for "not writing the correct sentence." The boys headed back to the common room. Secretly, Sirius thankedwho ever was to be thanked; that he was not walking by himself for almost every student gave him an evil glare as he walked past. James and Remus did not seem to notice or they just didn't mind, but Sirius saw it as their opinion on his family, but not him.

When they got into the common room, Sirius flopped in a chair and took out his homework. For once in his life, he felt rather studious but that feeling was soon taken away when a small blonde hair girl sat in the next chair over to him.

She stared at him intently as he worked. Sirius was beginning to become annoyed with her antics. "You know I didn't sit next to you for no reason." The girl said coldly.

Sirius annoyed her at first but cocked his head in her direction and said, "Unless you want to do my homework you can go bother someone else."

"I did not come over here in hope of doing your homework; if I wanted to I would do my own."

"Well, then go off and do your own," Sirius said trying to brush her off.

Sirius tilted his head back to his work. Something tapped him on his shoulder and he immediately got angry He turned his head viciously and said "I already told you to go away!"

Rhys stood in front of him, standing her arms akimbo. "Sirius Black, you don't have to yell at her," she said angrily, red hair swaying. "I could here you all the way across the room."

"But she—" Sirius began.

"Sirius this is Gwen, one of my fellow first year girls now be nice."

Sirius sat there speechless. He couldn't seem to figure out how she had managed to talk control of him for as soon as he left he began to talk to Gwen as the normal Sirius Black (if you could call him normal).

* * *

Thats the end of the second/third chapter. I would except the next one to be longer and go up either Saturday or Sunday. Please r&r. This is more of a set up for the next one !


	4. Plans are made and dates are found

Thanks to Rachel and Jedicren for reviewing!!! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! Believe it or not microsoft word crashed on my computer. By the way, I have noted that James eyes are cannon and will fix my first chapter if I learn how to. And if after this chapter you wonder why I created Rhys because in the third book I feel like Sirius and Remus have tension between their characters. But now here's my third/fourth chapter!

For declaimer see introduction!

* * *

The much anticipated night when James and Sirius would venture into the Dark Forest was approaching quickly. Remus was still upset with their decision to go but had gotten tired of complaining about the subject. Peter had agreed to joined James and Sirius, for seeing it as a once in a life time offer. Lily Evanswas beginning to suspect the boys for according toher they were"acting very suspicious". Sirius was pretty sure Remus had told Rhys for every so often she would send James, Peter, and Sirius smiles.

Though Sirius was looking forward to this event he had other things on his mind such as the Slytherins bothering him in the hallways. They wouldcurses him, but they would whisper crude words around him and punch him when he waked by. His cousin, Bellatrix, did not seem to be very forgiving and took it upon herself to tell him whenever it seemed necessary. Although Sirius seemed to be getting used to this behavior he didn't appreciate it.

"I hate Slytherins!" Sirius shouted, as he sat down at the lunch table in his usual spot.

James nodded in agreement, while grabbing a sandwich. "They are good for nothing, worthless, pieces of – hey, professor."

The boys' potions professor had just entered the Great Hall, and after hearing them chatting, walked straight to them. He gave them a grim face. A couple of the Slytherins were laughing at them. Sirius stuck out his tongue and Peter made evil eyes. "Not liking my house, Mr. Black?"

Sirius stared with wide eyes at him, not at all knowing how to answer his question. "Ummm… well they don't seem to accept the fact that I'm in Gryffindor so we've had some disagreements."

"Pity," He said in mock sadness." Then it will be twenty points from Gryffindor. I suggest you learn to hold your tongue while talking to a superior Mr. Black."

Sirius glared as he walked away from his table and back to the teachers table. "I wouldn't be much surprised if he was egging the Slytherins on," Peter said in an annoyed voice.

"He's not worth even talking about," Sirius said, fuming with anger.

"I'll see you later guys, my train to see my Grandmother leaves soon," Remus said shortly after their argument.

Everyone waved good bye to Remus. "So Sirius who are you going to ask to the Halloween dance?" Peter asked in his usual, quite manner.

Sirius had almost forgotten about the Halloween dance. Peter had a date, and though almost every 1st-4th year girl in the school was dying to go with him he had yet to ask anyone. He had been ask by several geeky girls, but knowing Sirius he gently said no for he wasn't sure on going.

"Personally I'm bored of all this 'dance talk'. Who really cares who goes with who?" Sirius said loudly.

"That didn't answer his question." James said with a grin growing on his face.

"I haven't given it much thought."

"Oh, really," James said smiling." I think you're just—"

James was interrupted by Rhys running done the stairs. "Have you seemed Remus?" She asked in an urgent manner.

"He just left. He went to go see his Grandmother etc. etc." James said in a slightly dazed voice.

"Do you need to see him?" Sirius asked kindly. "I think he might be n the Hospital Wing."

"Why would he be in the Hospital Wing? And no its not urgent, I just wanted to say… good bye,"

Rhys waved to she friends as he left. "Wasn't he supposed to leave a couple days before now?" James whispered to Sirius.

"That's what I thought." Sirius said slightly confused and suddenly remembering the details of Remus's trip.

Rhys started to walk up the stairs and then walked back done and ran over to Lily who sat reading a book by herself at the Gryffindor table. "Lily, do you no where the Hospital Wing is?" She asked in a sort of kind quiet voice.

Before Lily could even answer Sirius yelled out, "I know where it is."

Rhys adverted her attention from Lily and stood smiling at Sirius, "Well let's go!"

Sirius winked at James, for this gave James an ample opportunity to ask Lily to the dance.

Sirius led Rhys to the Hospital Wing only to find that Remus had already begun his journey home. Rhys looked very unhappy, and though Sirius wondered why she was unhappy, he promised to himself that he would not ask.

Black's are not known for keeping their word and of course the next words out of his mouth were, "Why are you in such a great need to see Remus?"

She smiled slightly and said, "I've been trying to get I'm to delay his visit for I don't have a date to the dance."

Sirius sat surprised at his good luck. He smiled as they walked down the corridors. Right before they reached the entrance hall Sirius stopped walking and for a few moments debate asking Rhys to the dance. "Seeing that I do not have any one to go with and neither do you so… Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?"

Rhys smiled brightly at first and then turned her head to face the other direction. "I guess."

"Good," Sirius said happily to himself." I must warn you that I might leave a little bit early though because I have something to do."

"What?" Rhys asked angrily. "I know you've been planning something Black, what is it?"

"Nothing," Sirius said as innocently as he could. "I've got to go to the library. I guess, I'll see you later."

"You can't fool me," Rhys said laughingly as she walked back into the Great Hall.

* * *

"So… How'd it go?" Sirius asked James happily.

"How'd what go?" James replied back.

"You were planning on asking Evans weren't ya?"

"Well, you see… um-" James began, but was interrupted by Peter.

"It was a train crash. He couldn't blurt out the words and when he did she said no straight out. It was amoung the funniest sights I have ever witnessed." Peter said laughing.

James looked offended and in defense said, "She said she wasn't going."

"That's not what I heard," Sirius said. "On the way of taking Rhys to hospital wing, she said Lily _might _be going with this over zealous fourth year."

"A fourth year?" James said in an upset tone.

"Sorry mate." Peter said sympathetically.

"We are on for tonight, right?" Sirius said, attempting to lift James's spirits. "It's going to be awesome!"

The boys nodded with anticipation. Sirius was happy to know that his dream was going to be complete and the fact that the Halloween feast and dance were on the same day it was even better. But something soon demolished Sirius's happy face, when he remembered that Rhys was suspicious of him. He decided to keep it to himself for there was no use in worrying the others. "Guess what Peter and I found yesterday?" James announced proudly.

Sirius looked up at James, who was now sitting straight up as opposed to his usual slouch. " I found a secret passageway to Hogmeade. It s behind that old statue on the upstairs corridor."

Sirius face quickly changed from jokingly, to smiling and serious. "I say we also, tonight take a trip to Hogsmeade."

Peter and James nodded in agreement. "What's this I here about Hogsmeade?" A high squeak said from behind the bookshelves.

Severus Snape turned around the corner and stood facing the marauders with a smirk on his face. "You are going to be in so much trouble."

"You really are the stupidest person I know," Sirius said in a sly voice. "First you decide to listen to all our plans then come outright and say that you were. That just stupid to start with, but if you haven't noticed we are in the furthest back section of the library, if we decided to curse you no one would ever here it. And there's no Professor McGonagall to save you now."

Peter nodded in agreement as he reached for his wand but it would seem James was already a step away from him. James mumbled a few words to himself as Snape flew backwards an hit the bookshelves. Sirius muttered "fungious" under his breath and Snape began to mold. Peter, who happened to be very advanced at charms, said, in a hushed voice," Obliverate!" and Severus soon forgot why he was even in the library.

With a few chuckles to the boys left the library, unknowing that something was watching them from behind.

Lily Evans stood, shocked at what she had just heard and witnessed. She stood pressed against the bookshelves and breathed deeply in and out. She had decided to go back and accept to go to the dance with James, for she felt sorry for turning him down, but there was no way she would do that now. The thought on telling Professor Dipet ran through her mind, but for some unknown reason she let it pass and began to run to the common room to tell the others.

* * *

The boys took their time getting to the common room. When they entered they felt the strange sensation of having everyone stare at you and follow you with your eyes. Sirius had no idea what was going on and simply sat down on one of the comfy Gryffindor chairs. "Is what Lily said true?" A girl with blonde bouncy curls for hair.

"I don't know," Sirius said truthfully. "What did she say."

"She said you James and Peter were going to dis the dance and run into the dark forest."

"Well, Gwen, we planned it and we still are going to whether Evans likes it or not." Sirius said with a smile.

"Sirius I'll tell him," Lily interrupted. "I'll tell Professor Dipet you--"

"No you won't because you would _hate_ to get your beloved James in trouble."

Lily turned her back and huffed out of the common room as the boys went upstairs to go get changed for the dance.

* * *

Sirius met Rhys in the common room. SHe was wearing dress robes of a dark green, and it looked very elagant onher. Sirius, on the other hand, hated dress robes so instead he wore his Hogwarts robes. Rhys laughed when she saw him, "What are you wereing?"

"My dress robes...sheesh," Sirius said in a very girlish fashion.

They slowly walked out of the Common room and toward the ball, Peter, James, and Peter's date trailing behind.

* * *

I apologize having this chapter be sooo uneventfull. The good news is that I got a new computer so I can update quicker! I really am so sorry! lol! Thanks for reading and please review.

Aduial/Joey


	5. out of the ball and into the forest

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I'm sorry for the long update, but like some many others I had to visit my family for the holidays. Best wished to all, and nows here is the next chapter!!

* * *

They entered the ball slowly, walking somewhat elegantly down the entrance hall stair way. Everyone seemed to stare up at the group for Sirius, James and Peter seemed to be the only ones dressed in Hogwarts robes. "I thought everyone would be more formal than to wear dress robes. Sheesh, I feel so foolish wearing this silk robe, " Sirius whispered to Rhys, who in turn smiled at him.

"I know, but you look such like a princess I don't think I could go could the whole evening with out commenting," Rhys said in enjoyment.

The Halloween Ball was already in full swing, when the band of friends had arrived. James, being dateless as he was, observed everything with the bored, kill-me-now-and-let-my-bones-rot-in-dust sorrow and embarrassment that those poor, unfortunate souls suffer those bachelors and bachelorettes.

The great hall gleamed with orange and black. Rhys looked happy not to have missed the spectacle on the count that Remus was not there. Sirius was not paying close attention and had his mind to preoccupied on the coming nights events and of course... "FOOD!" Sirius yelled as he dug right into the chicken as his friends watched in amazement.

If one thing was for sure, even if the skies ceased being their lovely shade of blue, it was that Sirius's stomach was always, _always_ a bottomless pit. He thought with his belly, not with his mind. This made him the constant end of the stick when it came to jibes about health, weight, and general appearance though he always maintained to look handsome. It made for good blackmail, and also, good bribes. If anyone wanted anything from him, wave a spoonful of tapioca pudding and he was yours.

Peter was whisked away by his lovely date Gwen on to he dance floor. Rhys, wanting to follow their _good_ example, pulled at Sirius's sleeve, who paid no heed to it and kept on munching away. "You're good for nothing you, know?" She said sarcastically.

Sirius grunted in agreement as Rhys pulled James away to go dance and he was left dateless and alone. After finishing his large meal, in which he ate half of the food placed at the Gryffindor, he sat there quite alone and desolate while the Slytherins jeered at him. "Annoying, aren't they?" cooed a soft, melodious tone.

Sirius stared up into dark, midnight blue eyes. Long, black hair swept over her dress robes and a pretty face stared back at him. "Yeah," Sirius said in a melodramatic tone.

"Are you just going to sit there all night?" She asked trying to push him into asking him for a dance.

Sirius missed the hint and responded, "Well... yes until my date decides to come and collect me."

"Typical, stupid, dense-headed boys," the girl muttered under her breath. "My name's Rei."

Sirius stared as she managed to introduce herself so politely after uttering a insult to the male gender, not even five seconds before. "I'm Sirius," He said quietly, knowing that if Rhys saw him he would most likely get it.

Sirius sat and talked to the girl for quite some time until a familiar, angry face stared at him. Sirius stopped talking and stared up at his date. "You're just in time," He said excitedly. "Rhys this is Rei and she's—"

"Sirius! Where were you?" Rhys asked in an urgent tone. "You are required to dance with me because you are my date and if you don't want to I can find another date."

"Knowing you I'm sure you would have no problem finding someone,… but I will not make you go through such an effort as to find some poor, helpless soul how just wants to be alone."

Sirius whisked Rhys off onto the dance floor. He danced only one dance with her until he departed with Peter and James. Peter had apparently hit it off with his date and did not want to go. Sirius and James could not believe his friend's good fortune for Peter was quite the geek in their eyes.

* * *

The boys left the ball and began to walk back to Gryffindor tower. "Can't we just go into the forest now?" Peter asked anxiously.

""Well, that would ruin the surprise," James said with a smile on his face.

"This better be good James because I don't feel like wasting time," Sirius said in a hurried voice.

"Trust me it will be good," James said in a reassuring voice.

The boys reached their dormitory and James reached under his bed and pulled out his trunk. "Wow James that's so helpful," Sirius said sarcastically.

James shot Sirius a glare as he pulled out a long, thin clock. It seemed to have some sort of inscription in a different language around the edges. James smiled as he wrapped the cloak around his body.

Peter disappeared for James's body had disappeared from sight. "An invisibility cloak!" Sirius said excitedly.

Peter stood beside Sirius awe struck. "We should be on our way because 'I'm not going to waste any time,'" James said, poking fun at Sirius.

The boys huddled underneath the cloak and began to walk out of the common room and headed toward the forest. When they were less than five steps (in Sirius's shoes) toward exit that led straight out to the Dark Forest Lily Evans walked straight in front of them. "They said they were going to be here. I heard them in the library talking about it," Lily said pacing in front of the door.

Rhys and Gwen both leaned against wall. "Look Lily they aren't here maybe you misheard them, or maybe it wasn't even them," Rhys said turning her back as if to walk to out of the room.

"But I'm positive," Lily said, trying to justify her case. "I saw them leave the library; I know they're going to be here."

Rhys simply walked away and Gwen followed. Lily frowned as Sirius sweated heavily for he was worried Lily would find them or worse, walk right into him. After a few minutes Lily trudged out of the room muttering under her breath. Sirius sighed deeply, in relief and the boys continued toward the forest.

As soon as they had reached the out bearings of the forest Sirius throw off the invisibility cloak. "That's the last time we talk in the library, thanks to James's girlfriend," Sirius said angrily.

"It was not Lily's fault! And most importantly SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" James answered back

Both boys glared at each other clenching their wands in their pockets. "Will you to settle down? We're in the Dark Forest and all you want to do is fight! This is an once in a lifetime opportunity," Peter said rashly.

* * *

Sirius and James immediately cooled down and looked around at their surroundings. To Sirius, this was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Though it was dark, he could make out large, haunted looking trees, with their roots sticking high up out of the the ground. Vines snaked across and eerie lights seemed to be shining. "I think I'll build my summer home here," Sirius said jokingly.

James and Peter laughed as the group worked its way further into the forest. The eerie light seemed to grow and surround them. A howl came from what seemed to be under ground. Peter jumped, falling backwards over a root hitting the ground hard. James bent down to help him up. Sirius suddenly felt the feeling of being watched, and that Peter falling had alerted something of their presence in the dark forest. "I think we better go," Sirius said in a hushed tone.

James nodded and Peter whined. "I can't get up," Peter said sounding as though he was crying. "My leg hurts."

James and Sirius each grabbed one of his pudgy arms and began to, some what, tow him back to the castle. "James you have your invisibility cloak right?" Sirius asked casually. "Now would be a good time to use it."

"Its right…" James soundly went quite. "I must have left it back in the clearing."

Sirius gulped and started to feel adrenaline rushing through his veins. "WE're going to die!" Peter cried." They'll catch us for sure and expel us. I don't have anywhere to go."

"Hush Peter or something's going to eat you before they can expel us." James said in an annoyed voice.

"I would say so." A low, growling voice said from behind.

The group immediately set off sprinting like they never had before. They heard, what ever was behind them, swift foot steps. Sirius howled as something grabbed as his back with sharp claws. He felt as though his back had been ripped off and ti began to sting.

Not knowing in which direction they were running, they felt the thin disappear from running them. "Humans I see," said a strange voice whose words were slurred as though it was speaking through large teeth. "They have good blood."

To yellow eyes came out of the dark. At tall man suddenly became visible. He had extraordinary pale skin with black hair. He wore an all black suit, and in anthers eyes, would seem to be very handsome. "My name is Igor, and I will be sucking your blood today," He said calmly, with an evil glint in his eyes.

Sirius, reverting to muggle methods for he seemed to forget he was a wizard, stepped hard on his large, bony foot and the boys ran in the opposite direction in which they came faster than they had ever run before. Though everything was pitch black, Sirius could feel that he had run out of the forest, for the air seemed less dense.

* * *

The boys ran up to the castle and, surprisingly, made it inside with out anyway one knowing, or they didn't really care. They ran through the crowded common room, in which they got some very strange looks, and into the boys' dormitory. James and Sirius flopped Peter down on his bed who sat there and nursed his knee. "Sirius.. what the hell happened?" James said more shocked then Sirius had ever heard anyone, and a tad bit scared.

Sirius put his hand to his back and felt it begin all wet. He slowly pulled his hand forward knowing that he must have been bleeding and stared at his bloody hand in dismay. "We've got to get you to the Hospital Wing," James said in a worried tone.

Sirius nodded feeling that he had no more energy to speak. Peter sat straight and whined, "You're better take me with you."

Sirius draped his heavy winter cloak over his shoulders in attempt to hide the injury, as James grabbed Peter's arms as they hobbled down the stairs. Arthur Weasly stood up and started to say something as the boys bonded out the stairs," Not now Arthur," James responded brushing him off.

Arthur Weasly's face turned bright red as he pointed a certain finger in their direction as they left the room. The boys wondered down to the fourth floor and into the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey stood shocked as they boys hobbled in, their faces concentrating at the floor. "What on Earth happened?" She asked in a worried tone.

The boys stood silent for a few seconds until Sirius blurted out, "Peter and I feel down the stairs. It was quite embarrassing."

"You did not fall down the stairs and get a scrape like that Mr. Black." she stated while helping Peter to a bed.

"I slide off the stairs and onto a rug. I believe it to be bad rug burn unless you're suggesting that someone hexed me behind be back."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head at the story and offered Sirius a bed. Sirius began to walk toward the bed, but in attempt in trying to reach, he felt the power in him surge out and he was left in darkness.

* * *

Sirius awoke with all of the first year Gryffindor surrounding him, staring at him. "He's awake Madame Pomfrey!" cried James.

All of a sudden, Sirius was asked an alarming number on questions in which he had no answer to. He felt light headed and heard Madame Pomfrey shoo his friends away so he could get rest. "Between you and I Mr. Black, I know where you were and what happened to you, but after talking this over with Professor Dumbledore I decided not to present this situation to Headmaster Dipet," She said in a cautious tone. "Don't do it again, Mr. Black. This matter will rest between you and I, and I except to see you here every day after dinner for two weeks to help me tidy up the place. Is this understood?"

Sirius nodded as she turned around and closed the curtains to his bed area. "Get some rest Mr. Black you've already missed to days of school I'd hate for you to have missed any more."

Sirius smiled to himself, knowing he had slept his way out of a transfiguration test, as he slowly fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Another chapter done! I'd like to now take the time to point out that I never said Lily had red hair I said she had brown hair (unless I am mistaken) and you must be confusing her with Rhys. I hope to update soon for James needs to get back his invisibility cloak! 


	6. Waking up and all that goes along with i...

Though it's not a very long chapter it's a quick update and a little bit funny! HAPPY NEW YEARS (for the time its on it will be)

* * *

When Sirius woke from his slumber he felt the same stinging sensation on his back he felt that dreadful night. "Stop moving Mr. Black that'll only make it worse!" Madame Pomfrey shouted. "I know it stings, and its going to be like that for a while but it will wear off."

"I would hope so," Sirius said, groaning.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me," Madame Pomfrey replied abruptly. "You're free to go and remember you have to come back to night."

Sirius sighed as he heaved himself out of his bed. He slowly got dressed and with a mournful expression on his face left the Hospital Wing, knowing that he had a lot of work to make up.

* * *

As soon as Sirius reached the Great Hall he was trampled by James and Peter who had delighted looks on their faces. "You're alive!" James yelled happily hugging him.

"Nice to know you care," Sirius said jokingly. "How's your leg, Peter?"

"Oh it's fine," Peter responded. "Madame Pomfrey mended it in an instant. You, on the other hand, were in the Hospital Wing for five days!"

Sirius and James laughed at Peter's overwhelming concern.

The next thing that Sirius came to face was Lily Evans. She wore a disgruntled face her hair poofing in all directions. "She gave us a lecture while you were in the Hospital Wing," James whispered in his ear.

"I'm sure you enjoyed that," Sirius said, his smile on his face growing bigger.

Lily began to approach him slowly, but was outrun by Rhys. She ran up and hugged Sirius and then slapped him hard on the face. "You left me alone at the dance so you could go get _fall down the stairs_!" She shouted angrily. "That better not be your reason to abandon me, Sirius, or you will pay the consequences."

She quickly distracted every Gryffindor in the room, to abandon their conversations and instead stare at Sirius. Sirius stared back at her blankly; having lost his train of thought and could not come back with a response. "Umm… You see... I didn't mean to fall down the—" He began trying to think of what to say.

"You didn't mean to fall down the stairs?? You didn't even fall down the stairs you—"She interrupted Sirius, shouting three times louder than she was before.

Lily stepped on her foot hard. "I think it would be better to discuss this at a different time," Said James, who was in mid motion to tackle Rhys.

"Fine!" She replied angrily and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Sirius slumped down at the Gryffindor table and laid his head down. "My back is killing me," He stated softly

"But at least you got out of school," Peter said in an annoyed voice.

Sirius groaned at the thought of all the missed school work that would be doubled so he could catch up with his classes. "We better head to charms," James said in an equally annoyed voice as Peter.

* * *

They boys collected their supplies which were scattered over the table and headed out of the Great Hall. They were about half way there when a sweet voice called out behind them. "Sirius!" yelled a dark haired girl running toward Sirius, hair flying in every which way.

"You guys can go on ahead," Sirius said as he waited for the girl to catch up to him.

Peter and James turned their backs, seeing no point in trying to argue with Sirius. "Hi Rei," Sirius said.

"Were did you go after the dance?" She asked fiercely. "I was looking for you a couple days later and I couldn't find you."

"I hurt my back falling down the stairs," Sirius said softly, walking slowly to his classroom.

"That's a fat lie! You accept me to believe that?" She said in a disgusted tone. "It does not take Madame Pomfrey that long to cure things like a scrape."

"Well she did." Sirius said in the most convincing voice possible.

Rei frowned at his response. "They're saying you got into a fight with a vampire. That's true isn't it?"

Sirius coughed loudly in realization of what the creature was in the forest. "Fancy that, Sirius Black the Vampire Slayer!" He said in a cocky tone. "I like that."

Rei opened her mouth to say something but he quickly turned his back and walked to charms. He was almost positive that she called out his name, but when he turned around she was nowhere to be seen.

When he reached Charms he pulled up a seat next to James and they talked quietly so Professor Flitwick would not here them. "They're saying it was a vampire, James," Sirius said in a hushed tone.

James nodded. "Are we going to believe it?" James said in reply.

"Haven't decided," Sirius said.

* * *

The boys sat in silence for the rest of the class, and to the surprise of many, Sirius seemed to be quite the whole day. He was running the idea past him that he had just survived a vampire attack over and over again.

Finally towards dinner time James gave Sirius an angry glare and said," Sirius we gotta go back in there."

Sirius stared at his friend in surprise. Peter, who was the least brave out of all of them, nodded in agreement. "Why?" Sirius said in a high pitch tone.

"My invisibility cloak is in there. If any one finds it they'll know it will be ours," James said nervously.

"Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore already know I don't think we have anything to worry about," Sirius said in self reassurance.

"Do you think if any one else finds it they're not going to tell anyone, Sirius? We'd be screwed." James replied

Sirius knew they were right he just preferred not to believe it. "Alright," He said giving in to the plan. "When are we going in?"

"We were thinking tomorrow." Peter said.

"Tomorrow? So early?" Sirius responded.

"We can't do it when Remus is back he'll give us another lecture and I'd rather not have to sit through one of those." James replied.

"I say we wait for Remus," Peter argued.

"Sirius and James gave each other a look and then stared at Peter. "I say we go in tonight," Sirius said in conclusion. "If we don't do it now we never will."

James nodded in agreement, but Peter only shrugged it away. "I am not going in there tonight," He said in a frightened voice.

"If you won't do it now you won't do it then," James stated. "I'm agree with Sirius's idea."

"Peter, you don't have to go," Sirius reminded him.

Peter gave a reluctant sigh. "That's good to know," Peter said joyfully.

Sirius shook his head in anger. "Tonight it is!"

* * *

By the time James and Sirius were both ready to go, Sirius remembered his commitment to Madame Pomfrey. The boys both decided it would be better if they waited until latethat night to go into the forest, but Sirius secretly believed it would be more difficult. First of all it would be darker if they even had a chance of seeing and the fact that in his mind more things would be awake and moving around, for during the day the forest seemed peaceful.

Sirius began to walk the treacherous staircases to the Hospital Wing when a large pack of Slytherins came upon him. Sirius tried to bully his way through the group, but instead of letting him pass they through him back. "What do you want?" Sirius groaned, worried that he would be late for Madame Pomfrey.

"Don't act so brainless, Sirius you know what we are all about," Bellatrix Le Strange replied coldly.

Sirius glared at the group. "Oh those demands… thanks for making them clear. The letter you sent really help me out!" Sirius said in mock happiness and sarcasm.

Sirius turned his back to the group and walked back down the stairs. He felt relived when he hit the last step and no spell had been throwen on him. Suddenly Sirius felt himself skid forward and hit the wall in front of him.

He immediately turned around so he could hex the group. The Slytherins, instead of cheering at their good luck of hitting him, looked mortified. Most of them had seemed to have fallen over with boils popping up all over the place. Sirius calmly smiled at his good luck and walked straight back up the stairs to the Hospital Wing remarking to himself on his great luck.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I wrote this chappie on New Years Eve so I know it's kinda short but I hope everyone likes it!! I know the plot line smells a little foggy but that's okay! I ask now that we stop with the battle of the hair for I'm sure we can all die Lily's hair what ever color you want.

Love,

Aduial


	7. Dark Thoughts on James's behalf and Chri...

Hello again!! I'm so sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. If you haven't guessed if I miss spell a word my computer fixes it and that's not always good! With out further ado (probably spelt that wrong) my next chapter!

* * *

Sirius stood absolutely still just so he could see the faces of the Slytherins who rose up from the ground, most screaming, and run as fast as they could to the Hospital Wing. He laughed to himself when they had all left, and finished his what proved to be treacherous path to the Hospital Wing.

By the time he had arrived, must of the Slytherins seemed to be leaving and had the boils removed. Most snarled in his direction, but Sirius knew he was safe from any attacks for Madame Pomfrey was present. "Late aren't you?" Madame Pomfrey said irritably. "Well, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"Sorry," Sirius said in a quite whisper. "There was um… an obstacle in my path."

"That's a simple way of phrasing it," Madame Pomfrey said angrily. "You drank a potion so you could not be hexed, cursed, etc. so your healing process could continue properly. Don't try to use this to hurt others or I'll take it off and when they do hex you it will be a LOT more pain."

Sirius nodded his head and took a seat in one of the comfy chairs next to one of the beds. "Don't just sit there relaxingthere getup andsweepthe floor, and I don't want to see any magic," She yelled loudly.

Sirius then spent two hours sweeping the floor with an old brown that's bristles fell out after every sweep. Sirius saw this as a hopeless cause and eventually just pretended to be sweeping, in fear that the whole brown would fall apart if he kept using it. Madame Pomfrey dismissed him at around 9:30 and Sirius rushed off to meet James.

He entered the Gryffindor common, and like yesterday, everyone feared to go near him. _I wonder if there is some plot against me_ Sirius thought _because that would be awesome_. Even Lily Evans did not comment on his late arrival into the Common room. He found James sitting by himself in one the comfy chairs, this one faced out the window toward the Dark Forest. "You ready to go?" Sirius asked in a hushed tone.

"Nope," James responded in a voice that sounded as though one had lost all hope. "Peter said when he was walking around outside the grounds a teacher was patrolling it. This, Sirius, could very well be our last night in the castle. I think Dipet has foundmy invisibility cloak!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's not going to be our last night in the castle we would have already been expelled by now so we could be on the train in the morning," Sirius said sarcastically.

James did not laugh at his joke, but instead stared out the window in a depressed way. "If I was expelled I don't know what I'd do," James said softly. "I'd probably be some sort of a beggar."

"Will you stop being so depressed we are not going to get expelled!" Sirius said loudly, almost shouting.

The common room went quite and all eyes turned to Sirius who sighed loudly. "Will you all just go back to your own conversations and stop caring about everything I do!" Sirius shouted at the lot of them.

Most people turned their backs away from him, believing him to be utterly rude. "One has to wonder how they all seem to hate me," Sirius said as he slouched into a chair next to James.

"Well to start off you're rude, annoying, and stubborn and well we all pretty much hate your guts," A sweet voice said from over his shoulder. Sirius turned around to see Rei smiling at him. "You see Sirius I fear that your attitude is the problem. It's just horrible," She said sarcastically.

James and Sirius both laughed. "She's right you know," James said in mock agreement.

Later that night, after the common room was empty, Sirius sat by himself, looking at the fire, and remarking on its vigor. He began to register what James had said to him early that night, and for the first time, Sirius truly felt nervous. _What if I am going to get expelled_?

* * *

Two months had past since Sirius had traveled into the Dark Forest. It was nearing Christmas when he and James finally sat back to remark on the event with laughter. Remus, however, did not find it to be funny and was very distressed that they had actually carried out the plan.

It was Christmasbreak and most people seemed to have left the school, including Peter and James. Sirius, prior to the event, had received threatening letters from his parents telling him that if he went home for break he would never come back to school. They of course bragged about Regulus and how he was wonderful and how much they hated him. Sirius ignored the letters and decided, for him self to stay at school.

Sirius found himself on Christmas Eve in the common room which had cleared out for the evening and Sirius tiredly swooped down onto the couch. He watched the vivid fire dance in the fireplace. Sirius surveyed the common room from were he was lying. The common room was decorated with wreaths and pieces of holly were sparatically sticking out of the walls. It looked at though a Christmas spell had gone wrong, but yet it was very peaceful and serine to Sirius. A lone mistletoe hung from the ceiling.

Sirius rose from his comfy resting spot on the sofa, feeling as though he was about to fall asleep and walked toward the boys' dormitory, eyeing the mistletoe. When he had almost reached the door a hurried figure hustled in. It seemed to be carrying heavy bags, and not so gracefully tripped over it own feet and went tumbling to the ground. It lay sprawled on the ground not making an attempt to get up.

Sirius walked over to it laughing slightly as he soon realized it to be Rei, her long, black hair covering her face. "A little late to be Christmas shopping, isn't it?" He asked muffling a laugh. She nodded her head, hair bouncing with it. "You need a hand up?" Sirius asked politely.

Once again Rei nodded, as Sirius helped pull her up. "I always forget Christmas until the day before," Rei said, in an almost defensive voice. "No one ever reminds me I only ever remember when people try to cast Christmas spells on this room and if you can guess none of them ever work."

Sirius smiled at her response. "Well I got get going or I'm bound to fall asleep on my feet," Sirius said closing his eyes and turning around.

As he turned Rei grabbed his shirt, whirled him around and kissed him on his lips. His eyes opened as he watched Rei, who had turned a shade of dark crimson, run up the stairs giggling lightly to her self. Sirius looked above and saw the Mistletoe. He chuckled to himself as he actually walked up the stairs to the dormitory.

When he entered Remus was still awaking and turned his head to look at him. "What are you so happy about?" He asked in an investigator type tone.

"Oh, nothing," Sirius replied mischievously.

Remus nodded his head, obviously not convinced, and turned over in his bed trying to go to asleep. Sirius changed to his pajamas and rolled over in his bed to, trying to make a desperate attempt to fall asleep though he could not for in his mind he just kept thinking that five minutes ago he had received his first kiss. Little did our little Sirius know that he would have many, many, many more kisses underneath the mistletoe.

He was awoken fro his pleasant slumber by Remus, who had been very noisy in walking up. Remus poked Sirius in attempt to get him to rise. Srius instead rolled over, underestimated the space until the end of the bed, and feel off. He groaned as he rose up to look at the neat stack of presents at the end of hism bed.

Sirius practically jumped when he saw that his parents had sent him a present. It was the first one he opened, and he did this with much caution. He slowly tilted the lid off of the box and ink squattered him straight in the face. Remus was on the floor laughing, while Sirius fumed. In the bottom of the box was a short letter from his brother telling him how funny it would have been to see his face when the ink squirted.

Sirius sighed as he opened the gifts from his friends which consisted of mainly candy. As he and Remus got dressed and headed down for breakfast they caught the sight of Arthur Weasley wearing a huge, wool sweater that had a large A in the front. The boys laughed as Arthur's girlfriend, Molly cooed over how cute he looked.

And I leave you, my readers, with this ending. And that's a conclusion to another installment of my story. I would like to ask a favor and inquire if anyone knows how to make my profile and such appear when you search my name for every time I've tried I have been unsuccessful. Thank you

Aduial Ohtar (twilight warrior in elvish)


End file.
